Tooth's Story
by CreativeGenius10
Summary: The story of Tooth and how she became a guardian. Yeah this story is not getting finished sorry :(


Author's note: This is my first published fanfic so please review and tell me what you think, I obviously don't own anything.

Chapter 1

Tia watched longingly as several mothers played with their children in the park. She'd tried five years to have her own baby however her body would not cooperate. Tia sighed and continued walking home from her job as a children's dentist assistant. Tia had always found teeth fascinating and she loved kids. She could always make a child feel comfortable even while putting tools in their mouths. She arrived home and pulling her honey-blond hair from its bun set to work on dinner for her and her husband. Two hours later, around five o'clock Tia and her husband sat down for dinner, "How was your day sweetheart?" Jim asked Tia. "It was fine" she said, avoiding his eyes and instead focusing on her plate of roast. Jim reached out and touched her small, dainty hand; Tia looked up.

"It's a full moon tonight" he said, a sly smile on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Tia rolled her eyes as a smile snuck across her face, "Jim, I don't think the moon makes any difference." "You never know," Jim said softly. He picked up their two plates and set them beside the sink, they'd deal with them later, He grabbed Tia's hand and pulled her up. In one swift motion he swept her into his arms, he looked lovingly into her blue eyes while she stared into his green ones. She put her hand through his thick black hair and kissed him, "I love you" she whispered, "I love you too" he whispered back as he carried her to the bedroom.

That night the moon shone a little brighter as It began to make a young woman's wish reality.

Chapter 2

Nine months later Tia was lounging on her sofa, her belly protruding from her dainty body. Tia was practically glowing with excitement. All of a sudden Jim came bursting through the door, "Jim why are you back so early?" Tia asked surprised to see her husband home at twelve o'clock instead of five. "I just had to check on you" he said a little sheepishly, "You are a delicate little fairy after all" he said winking, Tia blushed, her parents and some of her friends called her a fairy because she was delicate and dainty. Tia smiled at the memory of her father tucking her into bed, "Goodnight my little fairy" he'd say. "Oh and I brought you chocolate" Jim said snapping Tia from her memory haze, "Thank you!" Tia cried as she snatched the 3Musketeer's bar from his hand. Tia had always liked chocolate but since her pregnancy she hadn't been able to function without some everyday. Jim sat next to her and ate some peanuts.

One week later Tia was on the sofa again, holding her precious little girl. They'd named her Tina and she was perfect, blonde hair and blue eyes like her mother. Mother, Tia could hardly believe she was a mother now.

One year later Tia was trying to teach her daughter some words, "Ma-ma" she said slowly to the one-year-old sitting on the floor, "Da-da" Tina clapped her hands and babbled. Tia smiled and shook her head, her baby would talk one day.

Five years later Tia dropped her baby off for kindergarten, "Bye Mommy" Tina said waving to her mom Tia waved smiling. Once Tina's back was turned Tia began wringing her hands, she was so nervous for her little one; this was the first time Tia had let her out of her sight. She hadn't put her daughter in preschool preferring to teach her at home instead and she would have continued homeschooling if her husband had not insisted Tina needed to be on her own and make new friends. Tia slipped into another memory.

Flashback While Tina was at the mall with Jim's younger brother Alex, her parents discussed her schooling, "She needs to go to school Tia" Jim said firmly, "But I can teach her here" Tia argued "You're being overprotective" he shouted "So what if I am?!" Tia yelled back, "I want my daughter safe" "She's my daughter too" Jim countered, "She needs to make friends and be on her own, we can't protect her from everything" Tia knew he was right and it frustrated her, she ran to the bedroom and slammed the door. After ten minutes she heard a knock, she sniffed and refused to answer, Jim came in anyway like Tia knew he would, he never let Tia stew very long. Jim came along side the bed and rubbed Tia's back. "Hey, I know you're scared but we both know it's for the best right?" "Yeah" she said quietly, "That's my strong little fairy" Jim smiled and kissed her forehead. End flashback


End file.
